Unwell
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: Todo el día viendo el techo, haciendo amigos con las sombras de mi paredUnwell. Songfic. 1x2. Heero no es normal... Duo no lo sabe y cuando lo descubra... ¿podrá seguri con el?


Título: Unwell  
Autor: Darla_La mosca Tete  
Categoría: AU, songfic, extraño(¿que novedad, eh?)  
Pareja: 1x2  
Rating: PG  
Comentarios: Sip, este es el fic del que les estuve hablando, aquel que estaba incompleto y no quería subir hasta que hubiera terminado. La canción que utilicé para este fic es _**Unwell** de Matchbox Twenty._

****

** UNWELL **

__

"prométeme algo... promete que no vas a olvidarme"

"Mm... algo ha alterado el funcionamiento de nuestro prototipo."

"¿Maxwell? Y ahora que hizo?"

"Distrae demasiado al prototipo de su entrenamiento."

"¿Como rayos logra eso? Se supone que está programado solo para seguir nuestras ordenes y tu mismo las hiciste lo más especificas posibles para no dar lugar a errores."

"Ya lo se, no se como pudo fallar, ahora tenemos que detener sus avances para ver que salió mal."

"El motivador, Duo Maxwell..."

"¿Hey, a donde crees que vas viejo loco?"

"A hablar con el, por supuesto."

"No piensas decirle la verdad, o sí?"

**__**

~ ~  
All day staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
~ ~

Heero estaba descansando en su habitación esperando a ser llamado, para poder salir de su encierro

__

'Para poder ver a Duo'

Sin embargo, ese día, el Doctor J cambio su rutina diaria por algo diferente. "Hoy tenemos que examinarte para prevenir posibles fallas, aunque no creo que encuentre alguna."

Heero puso atención al tono de las palabras y al nerviosismo con que se movían las partes de ser vivo que aun conservaba su extraño creador, _'Está mintiendo'_ concluyó el.

"La examinación tendrá una duración de 24 horas, después tendrás un día de descanso para reiniciar tus actividades con tu energía al máximo"

**__**

~ ~  
All night hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something  
~ ~

La piel era solo una envoltura fresca, que cubría el frío interior. Cables, circuitos y otras tantas partes de metal y plástico formaban su cuerpo. No había corazón, no había cerebro. Pero si había un procesador y un reloj interno que le decía a cada parte de su "cuerpo" que hacer y cuando.

El era el sueño de unos científicos, lo que sea que significara esa palabra -sueño- el no la entendía, ya que no formaba parte de su base de datos de lenguaje. Pero el había querido entender, por eso le preguntó a Duo...

**__**

~ ~  
Hold on  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
~ ~

"¿Qué son los sueños? Vaya Heero, tus preguntas son más extrañas cada día... Veamos pues, los sueños son una representación inconsciente de nuestros anhelos y temores, ¿qué aburrido verdad? yo prefiero pensar que los sueños son las cosas que deseamos tanto que nos llevan a imaginarnos lo que pasaría cuando por fin lográramos tener aquello que deseamos. Si esa definición me gusta más."

"¿Tu con que sueñas, Duo?"

"Contigo por supuesto"

**__**

~ ~  
And I don't know why  
~ ~

__

'Yo también sueño contigo, Duo... aunque no pueda dormir. Tu también me dijiste que podía soñar despierto'

Heero decidió que lo mejor sería soñar con Duo entonces, mientras llegaba el momento en que podría volver a estar con el.

**__**

~ ~  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
~ ~

"¿De que está hablando? Yo no le he hecho nada a Heero"

"Sr. Maxwell, esto no es un juego... el proyecto es muy delicado y muchas vidas dependen de su éxito o fracaso"

"¿y que tiene que ver Heero con eso?"

"El es la parte central de nuestro proyecto, y J sospecha que tu eres responsable por sus recientes irregularidades"

"¿Irregularidades? Oye estás hablando de Heero, no de una máquina sabes!!"

"Nosotros sabemos muy bien que es el, Sr. Maxwell. Es peligroso que te acerques a el y por tu bien será mejor que no vuelvas a verlo"

"Entonces tendrán que obligarme"

**__**

~ ~  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
~ ~  


Duo fue arrojado a una pequeña celda donde cayó al suelo, de donde no volvería a levantarse por varias horas. Le habían dado una surtida mezcla de golpes de los que no creía capaz a un simple grupo de ancianos.

__

'eso me pasa por confiado' pensó el antes de sucumbir al intenso dolor.

Los doctores J y G se encargaron de cerrar la puerta y se miraron un al otro con preocupación por un momento. "¿Qué vas a decir si el pregunta?"

**__**

~ ~  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
~ ~  


"Maxwell se ha ido."

__

'Es mentira' concluyó Heero, pero no mostró su desacuerdo frente a los dos rostros que trataban de mostrarse lo más honestos como les fuera posible, en lugar de eso preguntó. "¿a dónde fue?"

"Lejos"

"¿Qué tan lejos?"

"No piensa volver"

"No quieren decirme su localización." no fue una pregunta, sino una declaración.

"El así lo quiso."

"Entiendo."

**__**

~ ~  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be... me  
~ ~

"No nos ha creído"

"Lo sé"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

"Borraremos a Maxwell de su memoria"

"¿Y que vamos a hacer con el motivador?"

"Le diremos sus opciones."

**__**

~ ~  
I'm talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
~ ~  


"Duo Maxwell, te dejaremos salir"

"Vaya! ya era hora!"

"Pero tienes que prometer que no volverás a ver a Heero."

"¿porque haría eso?"

"Porque el no quiere volver a verte"

"En verdad espera que le crea, viejo idiota!"

"No lo soy más que usted Sr. Maxwell"

**__**

~ ~  
And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
I can hear them whisper  
~ ~  


"Ayer quedó una examinación pendiente, así que te pido que te ponga cómodo, puedes sentarte y abrir tu conexión a la memoria principal, por favor?" aunque Heero ya no confiara tanto como antes en los científicos, no podía negarse a sus órdenes, después de todo eran ellos quienes lo habían creado y una de las especificaciones con las que se le diseñó fue para serle fiel a estos hombres.

Decidió entonces pensar en Duo nuevamente. _'Cuando vuelva a verlo, voy a llevarle una bolsa de esos dulces que le gustan porque le pintan la lengua de colores...'_ pero apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando la información que almacenaba del joven al que siempre trataba de impresionar y complacer había empezaba a desaparecer.

__

'... azules, verdes ¿de que color son? sus ojos...

**__**

~ ~  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
~ ~  


... estaban llenos de lágrimas "¿Heero es, una máquina?"

"Espero que ahora entienda porque usted..." pero Duo no ya no lo estaba escuchando. Su mirada y su atención perdida mientras observaba los planos de diseño, imágenes que mostraban las distintas etapas de construcción del _'hombre'_ del que el se había enamorado _'Heero... no es real. Soy un idiota...'_

"¿Puedo verlo, una vez más? Prometo no volver jamás solo quiero verlo."

**__**

~ ~  
Somehow I've lost my mind  
~ ~

"Heero..." murmuró el chico nervioso. Pero el androide no hizo señal alguna de reconocimiento, de hecho era como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Unos pasos atrás de Duo y el androide...

"¿Por que lo trajiste aquí G?"

"Porque sabía que para estos momentos la memoria de Heero ya habría sido modificada, de esta manera Duo comprobará que lo que le hemos dicho es verdad y no tendremos que ensuciarnos las manos."

"Ya veo, fue una buena idea entonces..."

**__**

~ ~  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
~ ~  


Heero sabía que algo en su memoria había sido modificado. Sabía que la información había sido borrada desde su origen, como si estuvieran reemplazando una parte vieja por algo nuevo, solo que esta vez no había nada llenando ese hueco, haciendo más obvio para el androide de que se trataba de información importante... ¿pero importante para quien?

Había estado escuchando atentamente la conversación entre los doctores, también había escuchado una voz que no era reconocida en su base de datos. El robot había concluido que la ultima modificación realizada tenía algo que ver con la persona que habían mencionado en su conversación. También tenia presente como dato importante la actitud reciente de los doctores 

__

'están mintiendo'.

pero tampoco sabía respecto a que habían mentido. Todo se había vuelto confuso...

Heero trató entonces de buscar la relación entre sus creadores y el sujeto que no reconocía su base de datos inmediata _'búsqueda en memoria, palabra clave: Maxwell'_

**__**

~ ~  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
~ ~  


"Heero! ¿Qué no puedes oírme?"

"Lo siento mucho Sr. Maxwell, pero Heero ya debe retirase a descansar". _'está mintiendo'_ notó Heero nuevamente, pero cumplió la orden indirecta mientras esperaba el resultado de su búsqueda.

Las operaciones básicas del sistema de Heero eran entrenamiento, misiones, búsqueda y relación de información, y por último, aprendizaje de comportamiento humano.

__

'Esta última ha aumentado en un porcentaje mayor a las demás en los últimos meses' notó el androide. _'lo extraño es que no encuentro en mi memoria la persona de la que he aprendido tanto'_

__

'Búsqueda terminada, archivo de respaldo encontrado, datos originales fueron borrados durante la última modificación al sistema'

__

'Leer datos, Duo Maxwell, reconocimiento de voz, imagen, más información...'

**__**

~ ~  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
~ ~

"¿Qué hicieron con el?"

"Lo que creímos más conveniente, por supuesto. Tenga en cuenta que el es una maquina y nos pertenece"

"¿Así que decidieron borrarme de su memoria?"

"Lamentamos que usted se haya encariñado tanto con un objeto inanimado, porque eso es lo que es en realidad, ahora esperamos que usted pueda seguir adelante sin interferir más en nuestros proyectos y nosotros nos encargaremos de no intervenir más en su vida"

**__**

~ ~  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
~ ~

__

'... Maxwell, Duo.

Función: motivador.'

* ... para prevenir posibles fallas... *

__

'Objetivo: interactuar con el sujeto y asimilar su comportamiento.

Parámetros: ...'

****

* Maxwell se ha ido...*

__

'- Se considera que la misión ha tenido éxito si el androide puede predecir el comportamiento del sujeto.

****

* El así lo quiso.*

__

'- Duo Maxwell no debe descubrir el verdadero origen del androide si es descubierto o si presenta comportamiento sospechoso el sujeto debe ser eliminado.

****

* ...una examinación pendiente... *

__

'- El androide debe convencer al sujeto que está interactuando con otro ser humano al mismo tiempo que asimila la manera de comportarse del sujeto...'

****

* ...Heero ya debe retirase... *

__

'¿Quien cometió el error aquí?' * **...posibles fallas... ***

****

* ... se ha ido * _'mentira, lo vi junto con ellos, ellos le dijeron lo que soy en realidad.'_

****

* ...examinación pendiente... * _'dijeron lo que soy, y borraron su información, para que no tuviera que seguir las ordenes de eliminarlo pero ¿por qué se lo dijeron en todo caso?'_

****

* ...ya debe retirarse... * _'probablemente querían terminar con esa parte del proyecto y Duo no debió haber reaccionado bien ante la noticia, imagino que hizo un alboroto.'_

__

"¿con que sueñas, Duo?"

"Contigo por supuesto."

__

'debe estar triste. Aunque la verdad nunca pude predecir de manera acertada sus reacciones, hay un alto grado de posibilidad que el no lo haya tomado bien.

tengo que buscarlo. Y cuando lo encuentre...'

**__**

~ ~  
I've been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
~ ~

"Es solo un juego Heero, no hay nada que entender, si quieres yo puedo ir a buscarte una vez que me atrapes, pero esta vez escóndete a menos de 1 kilometro para que te pueda encontrar"

"No tiene sentido"

"A eso es a lo que me refiero, nada de esto debe tener sentido... Solo búscame quieres, cuando me encuentres intercambiamos papeles"

**__**

~ ~  
Yeah, they're taking me away  
~ ~

Duo no sabía que hacer. Heero lo había olvidado, y lo que es peor aun _'Heero es una máquina...'_

¿Debía el también olvidarse de el entonces? Debería incluso sentirse avergonzado por que se había encariñado– no, se había enamorado de alguien que no existía? –una imitación de ser humano.

__

'Esos estúpidos científicos. Me estuvieron usando...'

"Duo."

**__**

~ ~  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
~ ~

"El androide no está en su habitación."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Crees que Maxwell haya sido tan tonto como para volver?"

"si es tan tonto, entonces tendremos que eliminarlo"

**__**

~ ~  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
~ ~

"Heero..."

"Tu sabes que no soy–"

"¿Humano? Qué eres una máquina? Si lo se... ellos me lo dijeron."

"Lo se."

"¿Estás molesto?"

"¿En verdad te importa?"

"Sí."

"Ching– Heero, eres una máquina ¿cómo puede importarte lo que yo sienta? No, Heero. Ellos te hicieron así, te programaron para que te preocuparas por mi– no. Para que aprendieras de mi, como expresar preocupación, ¿cierto? Así fue o no? eso es lo que ellos dijeron."

"Y si lo descubrías tendría que matarte."

Duo se puso tenso al escuchar eso " y... ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto?"

**__**

~ ~  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
~ ~

"No voy a matarte. Nunca sería capaz de lastimarte, Duo."

"A menos de que ellos te lo ordenen."

"No."

"¿Uh?"

"Ellos te borraron de mi memoria. Tu ya no eres alguien sobre lo que ellos tienen control."

"¿Qué significa eso Heero?"

"Que ellos fueron los que alteraron mi funcionamiento."

"..."

**__**

~ ~  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
~ ~

"Duo... te importa que no sea igual que tu?"

"¿A ti no?"

"No. Lo único que me importa eres tu."

"Heero."

"Aun me falta mucho que aprender de ti... pero esta vez quiero pedírtelo... ¿me permites quedarme a tu lado?"

Duo bajó la vista. _'esto es patético... pero no me importa.'._

Duo apenas había empezado a sonreír, sus labios formando la respuesta que, el esperaba, cambiaría su vida cuando...

"¡Aquí están!"

**__**

~ ~  
Yeah, how I used to be  
How I used to be  
~ ~

Duo apenas había reaccionado a las voces y sonidos que resonaban fuera de su habitación cuando Heero ya lo había levantado con sus brazos y se dirigía hacia la ventana con toda la intención de saltar.

"Heero detente no, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"Ellos están armados... las armas no me afectan pero a ti te pueden matar."

"¿Estás presumiendo? Androide?"

"No, estoy diciendo la verdad."

"Ya lo se tonto!! Me refería a que estas mejor equipado que yo... pero te aseguro Heero que ni tu ni yo podemos caer y terminar en una pieza... literalmente."

"¿Ahora vas a burlarte por esto a cada rato?"

"¿pues que me queda?" Duo sonrió y abrazó a Heero "Entonces vamos a saltar o que..."

Ambos estaban de pie en el balcón de la ventana. Duo quería decir algo más... "Heero, prométeme que no vas aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" gritó

__

'olvidarme.'

y siguió gritando mientras veía como caían en picada desde 13 pisos de altura hacia el suelo.

Hasta que ya no pudo más, guardó silencio y cerró sus ojos... mientras seguía abrazando a Heero.

'¿por qué el tiempo se alarga en los peores momentos...

¿por qué no puede todo terminar más pronto?...'

"Ryokai."

**__**

~ ~  
Well, I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be  
How I used to be  
~ ~

Una vez que el equipo de asalto había irrumpido en la habitación de Maxwell, los científicos entraron a esta y caminaron hacia la ventana que estaba abierta de par en par.

Una fuerte ráfaga les golpeaba en sus rostros antiguos. Como cachetadas de burla por parte de la naturaleza.

Por haber creado una criatura inhumana.

Que de alguna manera había logrado superar su falta de humanidad.

G bajó la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, trece pisos abajo y tembló.

J por otra parte, miró al cielo y sonrió.

Nubes blancas y aves volando en el azul no era lo que le hacían sonreír.

"Te dije viejo estúpido, nunca debimos darle alas."

**__**

~ ~  
I'm just a little unwell  
~ ~

__

'Bueno, y quien puede rechazar a un ángel.

Si mi ángel terminó siendo de metal, pues mucho mejor'

"Oi, Heero. En verdad estás mucho mejor equipado que yo."

****

* * C'est le fin!! * *

Gahhh!!! Je détéste le final del fic!!! Et vous?? Review, review!! J'aime recevoir reviews!! Et tomates aussi!!

Au revoir!! **E*G*O*C*E*N*T*R*I*S*M*O**


End file.
